Wings?
by asyndela
Summary: A bullied, abused girl, with no dad, no hope, no friends, begins to struggle. She never thought she was normal, but when reality starts to set in, she becomes devastated. Her mom tries her best to comfort her, and tries to cut off the things on her back. But, Evangeline can't help but wonder what it would be like to be truly her. Will she join the crazy bird lady? A quick-write!


**Hullo!**

 **I just randomly made a quick-write!**

 **Comment if I should continue or, not ;)**

 **Chapter 1**

Was I normal?

My mom said I was, but I never believed her.

Especially, after that woman came to my school, claiming that she could turn into a bird, I had my doubts. She said that I would be happier with her,and that there were many people like me, but I thought that she was a druggy and shrugged off. Obviously, no one looked like me, or had the same problems I did. But it still was strange, and I couldn't get over the fact on how she knew my name.

My mom started crying when she saw me. I was taking a nap and was 7 at the time. Little white things started to poke out of my back, and every day they got longer.

My mom thought if she would cut them off, they would stop growing. But, everyday they grew, and that meant everyday she would cut them off.

And it hurt so badly.

You know when you cut a starfish in a certain place, it can grow a twin. Which probably hurts right?

Well, you could say I'm like a starfish. Of course I don't grow a little human out of my back that looks exactly like me, but I do grow an extra body part.

I actually I don't really know what it is, my mom cuts them off so quickly I never really got the chance to see them.

I sometimes wonder what it would be like to look like myself.

All of the popular girls at school were beautiful and probably had none of the problems like I did.

Like, the dozens of scars from my mom's knives, or the super thin legs I had since we didn't have much money, or like my name even.

 _Evangeline_

Who in their right mind would name their kid Evangeline? All of the girls at school had pretty names like _Amber,_ or, _Violet,_ or _Faith._

Nope… not me.

I wasn't very pretty either.

My mom was absouloutley stunning, her long blonde locks were full of luscious velvety beauty, and her face was a glossy and tan.

I was a pale, shabby kid, that lived in the same pair of jeans since 3rd grade.

I winced, "Stop please, I need a break!"

My mom frowned, "Those things will start growing again…" She put down her knife, and started to wash the sink that was covered in my thick blood, and frail skin. It made me light-headed. Half the time, I nearly thought I was going to bleed out, or pass out, or something. Yet, since she was part-time nurse, this never seemed to faze her.

"I don't care!"

"Roger cares!"

 _Roger._

The name made me queasy.

The ugly man with crooked teeth, green hair, millions of piercings, and always reeked of alcohol every time he came home from 'work'. A.k.a my mother's boyfriend.

I hated him! I so desperately wanted to meet my dad, but it was impossible.

He was dead.

And I wouldn't be surprised if my mom dated Roger for another year, she would be too.

"Mom, it hurts."

I saw tears glisten in her eyes, she quickly picked up a bandage and began rapping my body in a tight cast. "If it was up to me, I would never do this."

It got me mad every time she would say that.

She could break-up with Roger if she really wanted too.  
"If you did care, you would marry another man that actually cared about us!"

 _Marry._

Yep. The guy who looks like a lizard on drugs is marrying my mom. I wouldn't be surprised if he proposed to her with a Ring Pop.

"Evangeline! Go to your room now! I will be making a phone-call with the doctor."

"Yeah, it would be great if we had money and could afford surgery for your child who has a deformity, stupid Roger spends it all on beer. Plus, the doctor will pass out again like last time." I almost took back my words as I scolded my mother for not having any money, but I couldn't help but laugh at the last sentence.

It was true, when I was 10, the doctor fainted because of the 'things' that were growing out of my back. My mom was merely annoyed everytime I brought up the subject.

My mom put down the phone, and dramatically turned to face me, "Get out!"

She pointed towards the door, I obeyed.

Almost everyday this happened. I couldn't help but being depressed and snapping at my mother. This has been going on since I was 7, and I almost gotten used to the pain that my mom put me through everyday. And, I always pissed someone off.

My grades were horrible, not because I was stupid, because I am actually quite smart. But, since I refused to try. What's the point honestly? Everyone hates me anyway, except Joey.

Joey has been my best friend since I could remember. Even though, my random panic attacks, and the weird things on my back, and how thin I was. He liked me for who I am, and that's what kept me going.

I wish I would have said yes to that woman who claimed she would take care of me, even though she was completely bonkers.

I couldn't help but sob.

It hurt so bad.

The scars covered me in a decorative sheet one my back, and the ones from Roger's belt weren't any better. My back kept bleeding, I felt hopeless. Even though I acted all tough. But, I really wasn't, not at all.

I wheezed in the moonlight, blood flowing so much from my hiccuping breaths, that it painted the white side-walk with dark splotches.

Maybe it was just me hallucinating, but I could've swore I saw that same woman frowning at me with a sympathetic look.

 **I didn't proof read this xD Could you tell?**


End file.
